


Ende und Anfang

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Erkläre Chimäre, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Gustav liegt im Sterben, und Boerne und Thiel besuchen ihn.





	Ende und Anfang

**Author's Note:**

> Mit „Erkläre Chimäre” hat damals vor über drei Jahren meine Liebe zum Münsteraner Tatort begonnen, und nun habe ich zum ersten Mal eine kleine Geschichte zu dieser Folge geschrieben.  
> Edit: Stimmt ja gar nicht! ;-) Ich habe schon einmal ein Drabble mit Bezug zu der Folge geschrieben: [Chimäre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376518)

Thiel hatte den typischen Geruch in Krankenhäusern noch nie gemocht. Eigentlich war es gar nicht so sehr der Geruch an sich, der ihn störte, sondern das, was er damit verband: Krankheit, Tod und so. Mit dem Tod hatte er zwar auch berufsmäßig regelmäßig zu tun, aber das war was anderes.

 

_„Herr Thiel, Onkel Gustav liegt im Sterben.“ Boernes Augen glänzen verdächtig._

_„Oh, das tut mir sehr leid.“_

_„Und er möchte uns beide gerne noch einmal sehen.“_

_Er nickt. „Okay.“_

 

Und nun waren sie hier in Florida, im Krankenhaus. Und er mochte den Geruch nicht. Boerne nicht zu begleiten, ihn in dieser Situation alleine zu lassen, wäre für ihn nicht in Frage gekommen. Nicht aus Dankbarkeit, weil Boerne ihm schon wieder das Leben gerettet hatte oder so, nein. Weil Boerne ihm wichtig war, weil er ihm etwas bedeutete. Viel mehr als der ahnte. So verdammt viel mehr. Und Gustav war ihm auch nicht egal.

Jetzt waren es nur noch wenige Meter bis zu Gustavs Zimmer. Ihre Finger verschränkten sich fest ineinander. Schließlich waren sie ja verheiratet. Glaubte zumindest Gustav. Vor dem Flug hatte Boerne ihm wieder den Ehering in die Hände gedrückt, und sie hatten feststellen müssen, dass er gerade so noch passte. Wenn er daran dachte, wie lange es beim letzten Mal gedauert hatte, das Ding wieder abzukriegen, und was für ein Kraftakt das gewesen war, wollte er gar nicht wissen, wie es diesmal erst sein würde. 

Aber das war nun wirklich nicht wichtig, darüber konnte er sich dann immer noch Gedanken machen. Wichtig war jetzt Gustav. Ganz schmal war er geworden, und ganz kraftlos sah er aus. Aber er lächelte. 

Händchenhaltend standen sie vor ihm, und lächelten ebenfalls. 

„Schön, dass ihr da seid. Danke.“

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich, Onkel Gustav.“ Sie setzen sich zu ihm, ohne einander loszulassen.

Dann sagte erst einmal niemand von ihnen etwas. Worüber redete man am besten mit einem Menschen, der bald sterben würde? Über den Tod? Über das Sterben? Oder lieber über etwas ganz anderes, über irgendwas lustiges vielleicht? Klar, eine allgemeingültige Regel gab es nicht.

„Hast du Angst?“, rutschte es Thiel heraus. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, über irgendwas lustiges zu reden, aber irgendwie hatte die Frage raus gewollt. Hoffentlich nahm Boerne ihm das jetzt nicht krumm. Und noch viel wichtiger, hoffentlich hatte er Gustav mit der Frage nicht weh getan. 

Gustav schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, Frank. Ich hätte natürlich nichts dagegen gehabt, noch ein bisschen länger zu bleiben, aber es ist okay. Ich kann lächeln, wenn ich an mein Leben zurück denke, und das ist unglaublich viel wert.“ Und er lächelte.

Thiel lächelte zurück, obwohl es in seinem Hals komisch zu kratzen begann.

„Wisst ihr, das wünsche ich euch auch. Dass ihr lächeln könnt, wenn ihr in vielen Jahren am Ende eures Lebens angelangt seid und zurück denkt.“

„Danke“, sagte Boerne einfach nur. Tränen standen ihm in den Augen.

Thiel drückte seine Hand noch ein bisschen fester. „Danke“, sagte auch er. Und dann wurde alles ein bisschen undeutlicher vor seinen Augen.

„Jungs, weinen könnt ihr, wenn ich tot bin. Doch nicht jetzt schon. Das deprimiert mich.“

Boerne fing an, erst noch unterdrückt, dann lachte er schallend, und Gustav und er zogen mit. Sie lachten, und weinten, und sie hielten sich. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es so schön sein könnte, einen todkranken Menschen lachen zu sehen, und mitzulachen. 

Irgendwann wurden sie wieder ernst, und Gustav hustete kurz. „Ich bin so müde, ich glaube, ich muss gleich etwas schlafen.“

Da war wieder dieses Gefühl in Thiels Hals, diesmal stärker.

„In Ordnung, Onkel Gustav, dann gehen wir jetzt wohl besser.“ Sie standen auf.

„Lasst mich noch kurz sagen, dass ich euch von Herzen wünsche, dass ihr euch immer lieben und glücklich miteinander sein werdet.“ Er kicherte leise. „Klingt ganz schön kitschig, ich weiß. Aber das wünsche ich euch wirklich.“

„Danke“, antworteten sie gleichzeitig. Und jetzt mischte sich das Gefühl in Thiels Hals mit einem anderen.

Sie umarmten Gustav, ganz vorsichtig. Als sie das Zimmer verließen, lächelte er ein letztes Mal. 

 

Wenig später schloss Gustav die Augen.

 

Die Trauerfeier und die Beerdigung liefen dann so ab, wie Gustav es sich gewünscht hatte. Eher heiter, und ohne irgendwelche klischeehaften Schwulenlieder. Einige seiner Verflossenen waren anwesend. Und sie alle lachten und weinten.  
Thiel und Boerne hielten sich unentwegt. Schließlich dachten ja alle Anwesenden, dass sie verheiratet waren. Aber Thiel hätte Boerne an diesem Tag so oder so gehalten.

Als sie zurück zum Hotel liefen, waren ihre Finger immer noch ineinander verschränkt, und keiner von ihnen machte Anstalten, den anderen loszulassen.

„Thiel?“

„Hm?“ In den vergangenen Tagen hatte er einen Boerne kennengelernt, der er bis dato nicht gekannt hatte. Einen Boerne, der unglaublich leise und schweigsam war, der nur das Nötigste sprach. Und er liebte diesen Boerne kein bisschen weniger als den lauten.

„Glauben Sie, dass Sie lächeln werden?“

„Ich ... ich weiß es nicht, Boerne.“ Darüber hatte er sich tatsächlich schon ein paar Mal Gedanken gemacht, seit sie bei Gustav gewesen waren. Aber er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er lächeln würde. „Na ja, wenn ich an Lukas denke, wohl schon. Aber sonst ...“ Worüber denn lächeln? Worüber so richtig freuen? „Was ist mit Ihnen?“

„Ich weiß es auch nicht, ich ... Ach, Thiel, es reicht mir! Ich ... setze jetzt alles auf eine Karte!“

„Was?“ Von was redete Boerne denn da plötzlich?

„Ich habe es so satt.“

„Was denn, Boerne?“

„Alles, Thiel. Alles.“

„Mann, nun reden Sie doch nicht so in Rätseln.“

„Ich bin seit Jahren tierisch verknallt in dich, ich weiß nicht einmal seit wie vielen Jahren genau. Vermutlich schon ein wenig, seit du mir deinen Lattenrost entgegen geschlagen hast.“

Okay. Er war sprachlos. Erst so nach und nach sickerte das, was Boerne da gerade gesagt hatte, richtig in seinen Kopf. Und ihm wurde ein bisschen schwindelig.

„Es tut mir leid. Das musste raus. Vielleicht ist das kein idealer Zeitpunkt, um dir das zu sagen, jetzt direkt nach Gustavs Beerdigung. Nun ja, aber wann ist denn andererseits der richtige Zeitpunkt für so etwas? Ich musste es dir jetzt einfach sagen.“ Boerne holte kurz Luft. „Ich bin nicht böse, wenn du jetzt loslässt.“ Er deutete auf ihre Hände, die sich nach wie vor hielten.

Endlich reagierte Thiel, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich möchte dich nicht loslassen.“ Und er schloss seine Finger noch etwas fester um Boernes.


End file.
